Secret Passages
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Cammie's faking sick -and missing her favorite meal- for everyone's favorite, hunky spy. It's a chance for Cammie to have fun, kiss a little and have a little adventure. ONESHOT. A story dedicated to the birthday of lindsey311.


**This is a quick Zammie oneshot dedicated to lindsey311. Her birthday was yesterday, March 11, and she asked if I could write a Zammie story for her. This was the best I could do and I sincerely hope it is everything you hoped it could be. I think it's kind of a cute story. Happy belated birthday, and I'm sorry it's a day late.**

**To the rest of my readers, I hope this measures up to my old stories!**

**

* * *

**

Secret Passages

"Cammie? Cammie? Guys, she's not waking up."

Sighing.

"Just... nudge her or something!"

Snorting.

"You don't think I tried that?"

"Oh, well... talk into her ear like you're Zach! Yeah, she's bound to wake up then."

Scuffling.

"Ahem. Wake up, sexy. Breakfast is ready. Eggs, bacon, and a side of Zach. Meeoow." I groggily smiled and reached my hand up to stroke the face of the person who was whispering in my ear.

"Oh, ew, okay. Gross, Cammie, it's Macey, not dear old lover boy," I heard Macey scoff. I opened one eye and jumped up in surprise. My bed screeched and groaned unpleasantly at the sudden movement.

"Oh. It's just you guys," I said through a stuffy nose. At my words started a coughing fit, separated only by wheezing. My three roommates, Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, and Bex Baxter donned worried looks and they gathered themselves onto my bed. Liz reached over and put her hand against my sweaty forehead. Gasping, she looked towards the other girls.

"Oh my, girls. She's burning up." Her light Southern accent was at full force through the concern in her voice; I hadn't been sick since the ninth grade when I swallowed too much of Dr. Fibbs' anti-truth syrum. Bex pushed through Liz and Macey and stared me in the eye. Her milky, caramel irises against my green.

"Chef Louis is making filet mignon au bordelaise. Your favorite!" Bex elongated the 'a' in favorite, singing in the way that only Bex could do. I felt myself go a little green in the face and pulled the garbage can close to me, gagging a dry heave into the bin. She sighed, looking away.

"I'll bring you some later, okay?" I looked up from the bin and plopped back down onto my bed, swiping a hand across my forehead. I nodded and curled myself into a ball on my side. Macey squeezed my hand and left for dinner while Liz and Bex were quietly conversing at the other side of the room.

They walked over to me, Liz gingerly kissing my forehead, and Bex giving me a goodbye nod, and they followed Macey. I closed my eyes and groaned into my pillow.

"Wake up, sexy. Breakfast is ready. Eggs, bacon, and a side of Zach. Meeoow." I giggled at the touch of lips against my neck.

"Well I could get used to waking up like that," I commented, pulling him on top of me while simultaneously moving the heat pads out from beneath my back.

"I missed you, darling. Did you miss me?" I laughed flipping us over.

"You were under my bed, not in Tokyo." Zach scoffed, grabbed my bed and pulled me up.

"Come on, let's blow this popsicle staa- woah." Blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment. His dark eyes were glued to what I was wearing.

The silky red material barely grazed my mid-thigh and was lined in black lace. It shimmered lightly in the dim light of the desk lamp on the far side of the room. Zach's large, warm hands pulled me up against me and his lips went to my ear.

"You should wear things like this more often, gorgeous. I'd certainly like that."

I pulled his lips to mine and whispered against them, "So would the rest of the boys." Zach yanked away from me, eyes wide.

"I take that back. You're wearing turtlenecks and overalls whenever other guys are around," he babbled. "Are you wearing that outside of here anyway?"

I nodded, "Put a little risk into our adventure, here." He pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door half way, opened the mirror above the sink, and lifted up the Pepto Bismol bottle. A light crumbling noise hit my ears and the top of the sink lowered itself down and through a now appearing hole. He opened the cabinet door, flicked on a flashlight and shined the light into the passage way. "After you, m'lady." Befuddled, I managed to stutter out a barely audible sentence.

"I... You... How did... They don't... What?"

Zach merely laughed and pointed to himself and retorted, "Spy."

_Stupid, cocky, confusing, sarcastic, gorgeously amazing boy._ I grabbed his hand and lead the way into the secret passage, closing it behind me. Zach was quietly muttering to himself and I gave him a questioning glance.

"Just remembering the way through this thing. You know, in case I decide to kill you or something," he said, pushing me up against a wall and burying his head the nook of my neck. I smiled into the feeling, but pulled myself back into reality.

"Come on, we're almost there, lover boy. Then, these lips are all yours... Til then... RACE YOU THERE!" I shouted, giggling like a madman. I let go of his hands and felt a lovely freeing feeling as I ran through the twists and turns of the hardly used passage. Suddenly, I was yanked back and up into the air. Zach tossed me over his broad shoulders and I did a kind of scream-giggle combo until he finally threw me down on the couch that the passage lead to. He climbed on top of my happily squirming body and I was caught in a sea of kisses.

Everything was Zach. I saw Zach. Heard Zach. Tasted Zach. Felt Zach. _Breathed_ Zach. Our love was like the tides; no matter what, I was always pulled back. Rough, gentle hands played with the hem of my mini-dress, the fabric rubbing between fingers, asking to go just a little farther. The hands slid up my bare stomach and I felt myself succumb to the feelings he was giving me.

Before I knew it, I was off of my back with a hand against my mouth. Wait, what? Why was there a hand against my mouth? My left hand reached behind me to feel the face of my captor and I came in contact with the familiar contours of Zach's face. But I knew if he was doing this, he felt it was necessary to hold me out of harm's way.

"Cammie? Jeez, where in the bloody hell are you? I told you this was a stupid idea, Liz. We're never going to find her down here." Bex.

"Well, sorry, Miss Snooty Pants, don't get your britches in a bunch. She wasn't in her bed and she wasn't with her mom or getting food so she must be down here. Plus, Jonas and Grant haven't seen Zach, so they **must** be down here together." I nodded absentmindedly at Liz's logic; ever the smart one.

"Can you two just shut up and keep looking for her? These passages are giving me the creeps." Macey. Through the dim light, I saw my roommates pass by the little corner Zach and I were shoved into. Slowly, I turned myself around.

"Well, this added even more adventure. And I kinda like it when you play rough, Zachary." I raised my eyebrow and bit his lip, pushing him even harder against the wall. His lips were connected with mine again, the medicine to the disease I had come down with; love.

Then, his lips were everywhere. My mouth, cheeks, nose, collar bone; you name it, they were there. I was lifted off of my feet, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling us closer together, but it just wasn't enough. We started for the couch again, lust in every step. But naturally, the voices grew near again, and I was pushed back into the corner.

"I give up. I'm going back to our room. Good _night_." Macey did not sound happy.

"Oh, Macey. Bex, I'm going back with her before she gets lost. Coming with?" I heard an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. And when we get back there, Cammie had better be in her bed." I looked over to Zach and waited to hear the crumbling noise of the passage being opened. I suppose Zach and I were a little too into each other to notice it when they first came down here.

"Come on, I think we've had enough adventure for tonight. There's always tomorrow..." I lead on, suggestively. Zach planted a slow, sweet kiss on my lips, and I lingered on the feeling. He took my hand in his and we walked our way to the passage entrance that ends up at the top of the grand staircase. My hand reached for the switch that opened the passage again and I was pulled back into Zach's embrace. I immediately thought of the tides.

"I love you Cam. You know that, right?" I surpressed a giggle and looked into his eyes. Lightly bunching my lips up, I kissed the tip of Zach's nose.

"I know." Zach looked puzzled as I reached for the switch again. I was pulled back into his arms.

"You know, uh... you're supposed to say... uh, you kno-", Zach's sentence was abruptly cut off by my lips on his.

"I love you, too Zach. I always have." I reached for the switch for the final time and pulled him out with me. I was straightening out my dress, (or lack thereof), when I heard the clacking of heels against the marble floor.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, what on earth are you doing?" The shrill voice of my now angry mother reached my ears and I looked down at my outfit; caught red-handed like my pajamas.

"It was hi-", I pointed beside me and came in contact with nothing; Zachary Goode was gone.

I smiled to myself, walking back to my room with my mother, as I thought of him smirking.

I forgot.

_Spy._

**Good? Bad? Fabulous? Not as good as my usual work? I want the opinions! I think it was a cute little story, no?  
**

**Zach: Ha. Right.  
Abby: Hey, now, I wouldn't be complaining since you got to kiss her a lot in there.  
Zach: Touche.  
Abby: Anyways, reviews are always welcomed. And as for lindsey311, I hope this was what you wanted from me! I want your opinion as well!**

**Review, please!**

**Love and StumbleUpon,  
Abby  
**


End file.
